


Number 12, Grimmauld Place (Appearing Hallowe'en Night Only)

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Hallowe'en night, Tonks wants to reveal Number 12, Grimmauld Place to the Muggles so that she and Sirius can have a bit of fun with the poor, befuddled non-magical humans. Bill resists, but he never could much resist Dora Tonks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number 12, Grimmauld Place (Appearing Hallowe'en Night Only)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ragdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragdoll/gifts).



> Despite the fact I had to delete a ton of words, I had a great deal of fun writing this. Takes place during Order of the Phoenix, when Harry's safely away at school, so it's risky, but only to grown ups, Tonks insists. Originally written for [](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)[**ragdoll**](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/) at the 2011 [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/)**hp_halloween** where the drabble must be 200 words exactly.

**Title:** Number 12, Grimmauld Place (Appearing Hallowe'en Night Only)  
 **Author:** [](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/profile)[**luvscharlie**](http://luvscharlie.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Bill/Tonks, Sirius  
 **Rating:** Light R (for frank discussion)  
 **Warnings:** Naughty talk, and Bill wishes someone had warned him about Tonks back in school, but even he knows it's pointless now. Poor bloke.  
 **Summary:** On Hallowe'en night, Tonks wants to reveal Number 12, Grimmauld Place to the Muggles so that she and Sirius can have a bit of fun with the poor, befuddled non-magical humans. Bill resists, but he never could much resist Dora Tonks.  
 **Notes:** Despite the fact I had to delete a ton of words, I had a great deal of fun writing this. Takes place during Order of the Phoenix, when Harry's safely away at school, so it's risky, but only to grown ups, Tonks insists. Originally written for [](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/profile)[**ragdoll**](http://ragdoll.livejournal.com/) at the 2011 [](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/profile)[**hp_halloween**](http://hp-halloween.livejournal.com/) where the drabble must be 200 words exactly.

 

"We cannot remove the Cloaking Spell on the house for Hallowe'en." Bill admonished Tonks.

"Oh it'll be fun!"

"It will _not_ be fun when Moody mounts my bollocks on the wall beside those House-elves' heads!"

"Which is why we won't be telling him, moron!"

"The Muggles will be talking about the mysterious house that magically appeared on Hallowe'en, don't you think?"

"Oh, I hope so! Just think of the ghost stories they will be telling about this!" Tonks squeaked with excitement.

"If they come inside next year, they can tell stories about the spectacular penis mounted on the wall."

"Spectacular? Really? You think highly of yourself."

"And that's what you picked to be wrong with that statement? I'm not doing this. It's too risky."

Tonks sighed. "I'll give you blow job and let you make the ghosty sounds to scare any Muggles brave enough to come to the door."

Sirius spoke up from the kitchen. "No way! I already called ghosty sounds."

"Then I get to tell Charlie I fucked you in the arse. Deal?"

"Fine." Tonks began lifting the wards. "You should have held out for more than just telling, Billy-boy." She winked.

Bill groaned. "I fucking _hate_ Hallowe'en."

Note: I have no idea why it was changed on my submission at the community from "ghosty" to "ghostly", as I double-checked the original email I sent and it was right, but it's not a big deal. Here, it is correct and as I meant it to be.


End file.
